Labyrinth
by JD-HIV
Summary: Toad and Mystiwu get sucked into a movie... Kinda funny... note... you may or may not want to watch Labyrinth the movie first... it doesn't really matter because I explained it in the A.N.


_**The Brotherhood in.... Labyrinth.**_

(A/N.... Ok for those of you 'Labyrinth' is a movie staring David Bowie, about a girl who is stuck babysitting her baby brother Toby one saterday evening. He won't stop crying, so she wishes that the Goblin King, Jerith, (David Bowie) would come and take him away. For the purposses of this movie he does and to get him back she has to go through a Layrinth... hence the title. Anyway... This is kinda my Brotherhood rendition of the movie... and if you don't already own the movie, which I know most of you DON'T... go rent it... its good.)

Toad walked across the room with a bowl of popcorn sitting down on the couch next to Mystique.

"So what are we watching?" Mistique got up and poped the movie into the V.C.R.

"Labyrinth." She said, receaving a room full of growns and a hand full of popcorn thrown at her. "Ok, Toad your cleaning that up after." Toad grumbled a bit. Mystique sat down beside Toad as the movie started. Magnito and Sabertooth left, not wanting to watch the movie again muttering something about checking on Senitor Kelly and left.

_Its only forever, its not long at all_

_lost and learning,_

_no one can blame you for walking away, with to much protection, uh-huh, no life projection_

_life isn't easy its not always fare_

_don't tell me truth hurts little girl cause it hurts like hell_

_Down in the underground you'll find someone true_

_down in the underground a land sereal_

_a crystal moon_

_Its only forever, its not long at all_

_lost and learning,_

_thats under ground under ground._

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here the castle beyond the gablin city to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great.... dangers untoled... my will is as strong.... Damn I always forget that line... you have no power over me." The girl on the Television said.

"Oh my god its 7:00, Come on Merlyin." Toad said, imitating a girls voice. "Who the hell names their dog Merlyin anyway?"

"Oh my god its 7:00, Come on Merlyin." The girl said as it started raining, she started running home. Toad rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you're making us watch this again." He said. Sounds of baby crying where coming from the T.V. then it stopped abruptly. Toad watched as The girl Sarah, went into her little brothers room to find his crib empty. Mystique grabbed onto his arm as one of the goblins scrambled across the room. "Oh my God." Toad said. "Mystique is scared of goblins."

"No I'm not." Mystique said. "I just don't like them."

"They don't exist." He said. "Look I'll prove it. I wish..."

"Toad don't. Plese."

"I wish the goblin king would come and take you away right now." All of a sudden the power went out and Toad couldn't see. "Mystique?" He got no answer. "Mystique this isn't funny." To his amazement, a white owl flew into the room in the cave and swoped down landing in front of him. The owl slowly turned into a man with a fluffly looking mullet and a shiney cape.

"Oh this is so not funny. Did Mystique hire you to do this? This is so hillarious Mystique you can come out now."

"What are you talking about?" Jareth said. "She's there, in my castle." He said pointing behind Toad. Toad turned around to see that what should have been the T.V was a big Maze with a castle in the center. He turned around to find that he was now outside.

"Is that the castle beyond the goblin City... wait... what the hell... I know thats the castle beyond the goblin city."

"Turn back Toad, Turn back while you still can."

"It doesn't look that far." Toad said. "Its farther than I know time is sure of it, I know. I also know I have 13 hours to get to the center of the Labyrinth before Mystique becomes a goblin forever."

"Actually no." He said. "I wasn't intending to turn her into a goblin. I was intending on making her my queen. Such a pitty." He said as he walked backwards and disapeared. Toad scoffed.

"Yeah, real pitty that I wouldn't have to put up with her bossing me around anymore." He said, as he started walking towards the maze. "Toad get your slimy ass down here and clean the kitchen, Toad have you finished painting the torch yet, Toad turn down that noise you call music..." He said, imitating Mystique in a sarcastic prepy voice. "I don't even wan't to know how she would know if my ass was slimy...." He said as he aprotched a little troll guy who was taking a piss in a pond. "Hey Hogbrain." The troll jumped and quickly zipped up his pants.

"Oh its Hoggle, and don't you forget it!" He said, picking up the bug spray can and started spraying the fairies with it making them fall to the ground one by one.

"Listen Hoghead," Toad said, picking him up by the troat and dangling him up in the air. "Tell me how to get into the labyrinth or I'll do something to you, that you'd have wished you where never spawned from whatever hell you came from!"

"Your good,"

"Thanks, I've been threatened a lot, now how do I get in"

"Put me down and I'll tell you." Toad got mad and jerked him forward so that they where almost nose to nose.

"Tell me!" Toad said, gripping his throat harder and then loosening up again.

"Alright alright, You gets in there, now put me down." Toad dropped Hoggle, making the troll fall on his ass, and looked at the door that had appeared out of no where. Toad kicked the troll in the side and walked in. He looked down both ways and sighed. 'Which way did that bint go?' He thought. He sighed again.

"Cosey aint it?" Hoggle said, coming up behind him. Toad turned around and wrapped his tongue around the trolls neck and threw him over the wall and into the labyrinth. He heard a curse and the sound of foot steps running away. He laughed and started walking to the right.

"Here wormy wormy wormy." He said, looking around the big looking hallway. He walked running his hand over the wall looking for some kind of secret opening as he walked.

"Did you just call me?" He heard a small brittish voice say. He looked over to see a blue fuzzy worm, with a red scarf and big eyes kinda like his own, only they where red instead of green.

"Yeah I did!"

"Your not surprised I can talk." Toad looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you surprised that I'm green?" He asked, retoricly.

"No, I'm just a worm." He said. Toad licked his lips as if he were looking at something good to eat. "Now why are you looking at me like that?" Toad leaned forward and looked at him.

"You, are going to help me!"

"Who said I am?" The worm said, defiantly. "I got a wife and two kids to tend to, I don't have to do anything if I don't want to." Toad picked up the little worm by his red scarf and hung him in front of his face.

"Your going to help me, or you'll never see them or the light of day again." he said licking his lips with his long tongue and started walking to the secret entrance he knew was across from them.

"Hey, put me down," Toad did as he was told and stuck the worm in his pocket. "I meant back on the ledge. Oh my, the misses isn't going to be happy about this. Hey how did you know about that entrance?" He said as they went into it. "Hey don't go that way. You never go that way... Ok go that way then."

"Do you want me to eat you?" Toad asked him. The worm swallowed and shook his head. "Then be quiet." He walked straight down the path that he had taken, making a few turns before he came up to two doors with a door knocker on each one. Toad went up to the door knocker with the ring in his mouth.

"Ish ery rure to shtare!" The door knocker asked, his voice muffled because of the ring. Toad walked up to the door and kicked it, making the wood splinter into thousands of peices. "Naw sew nish ishee?" The door knocker said to the other door knocker, hanging at an odd angle.

"What? Can't hear you!" The knocker with the ring in his ears said.

"Now that wasn't very nice." The worm said, "You could have just knocked." All of a sudden they heard some clicking and then some music.

"Oh my god." Toad said,

"Hey look its a toad-man." Came very annoying voice. A whole bunch of firy looking puppet monsters poped up and started laughing. Toad looked at them menicingly. He then lashed out his tongue and threw one of the 'Chillydowns' back into the forest.

"Hey thats not very nice!" One of them said.

"Yeah I've been getting that a lot." Toad said, spitting a goo type substance at him, it hardened instantly and the little creacher couldn't breath. He then looked at the others who at that moment ran away screaming. Toad walked a little bit more, up to a wall, that in the movie Hoggle had helped Sarah up with a rope, and using his mutant ability to stick to things, climbed up the wall.

"Owch, will you be careful? Your going to squish me!"

"If your lucky that all I'll do." Toad said, getting to the top. He looked over to his left and saw the castle. "Finaly." He looked down at his watch. "It took Sarah exactly 13 hours and I did it in a whole what.... 4 and a half." He shook his head and walked up to the doors to the city. He pushed the doors open, only to be met with Two bigger doors that where quickly closing in front of him. He quickly crouched down and jumped through the doors before they closed and ran straight through the gards and into the castle.

"I swear your going to be the death of me!" The worm said.

"Why did I even bring you with me?" Toad asked. "You didn't even help me at all."

"You brought me because the writer of this fanfiction likes me! So does her friend.... Now what was her name again? Nyssa? Lisa? Something like that?"

"Jareth!" Toad yelled.

"Toad?" He heard a voice say. It sounded like Mystique. "Toad is that you? Toad get me out of here." He fallowed the voice until he came to a cell that was in the wall. "Toad get me out of here. I swear if you do I will never boss you around again."

"Some how I don't belive that." Toad said, as he shook his head and unlocked the cage. "Why couldn't you just turn into something small and get out yourself?" He asked.

"Jareth put this coller on me so that I couldn't escape." She said. Toad tried to pry it off but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and spit some acid onto the lock so that the lock broke but it wouldn't harm her. The coller came off and she turned into a giant bird who picked up Toad by his sholders and flew back over to the begining of the labyrinth.

"Ok somehow that was too easy."

"Jareth left, thinking you wouldn't get to me for a few more hours." She said, as a portal back into their world opened and they jumped through landing on the couch in the living room.

"We're home!" Mystique said, transforming back into herself.

"Mhmmnihmmlumph." Came a voice. Toad looked around and stood up. "I told you, you where going to squish me. Remind me not to fall asleep in your pocket again. Now where are we?"

"Oh great." Toad said.

"Well, where are we?" The worm said, from his pocket.

"Where not in the labyrinth anymore," He took the worm out of his pocket and threw him on the table, as Magnito walked into the room.

"Whats going on?" He asked. Toad and Mystique looked over at the movie to see that it was exactly where it was when they left. "What is this?" He asked walking up to the worm.

"Who me? I'm just a worm. A worm that wants to go home, might I add."

"Hey isn't this that annoying worm from the movie?"

"Yes can I eat it?" Toad asked. Magnito shrugged.

"I don't care, but don't blame me when your coughing up fur like that time with senitor Kelly when you ate that bird. Rememeber, you where coughing up feathers for hours."

"Thats because I swallowed it wrong!" Toad said. He then looked at the worm and smiled.

"Uh... Toad come here." Toad looked over at Mystique who was sticking her hand into the screen as if it where some kind of portal. "Put him back."

"But..."

"Put him back Toad. I want this thing closed." Toad sighed and looked at the worm. He then lashed out his tongue wraped it around the worm and brought the worm into his mouth. "Toad!"

"Aw rih aw rih" Toad grumbled and spit the worm back into the T.V. just as Sarah was about to get up to him.

"'ello." Sarah looked around confused.

"Did you just say hello?"

"No I said 'ello, but thats close enough."

"Why are you all wet?" She asked,

"Meh, a frog tried to eat me....Oh wait.... sorry Toad tried to eat me."

"Do you know how to get to the center of the labyrinth?"

"Who me? Naw I'm just a worm." And with that Mystique turned off the T.V. took out the tape and threw it across the room, making it smash into tiny bits.

"I never want to see that movie again!"

"GOOD!" Toad, Magnito and Sabertooth said at the same time.

END

(A/N.... wow... second complete fanfiction.... and in three days yet... What is up with me.... I was never able to finish one before.... oh well... please R&R....)


End file.
